tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhoswen Lloyd (Fate/Global War)
Profile History The Lloyd clan of magi can trace their roots back to the days of Anglo-Saxon Britain, in which they were one of the few groups that continued to resist Christianization in the eighth century. While they still celebrate their pagan heritage, their ultimate mission has changed over time. They have made it their goal to keep magical artifacts out of the hands of ambitious mages and careless ordinary people, in which they could potentially be incredibly dangerous. Rhoswen was born in Cardiff as the latest member of this clan. Her aptitude for magic revealed itself early on, and at age fourteen, she was introduced to the cause that her family had served for so long. At first, she wanted no part in the magical world. She had dreams and aspirations of her own, and refused to be involved in her family's covert activities. Her attitude changed on one winter day, when she was fourteen. Rhoswen was walking home from school, and everything seemed calm and peaceful, as it usually was. Then there was bright flash, a deafening boom, and a moment later Rhoswen was sprawled out on the ground. The city block across the street that had been there just a moment was gone: obliterated in an eruption of magical power. The police said it was a gas explosion caused by faulty piping. But the Lloyds knew better. They had no doubt that a rogue mage was responsible. Right in front of her, Rhoswen had watched an entire city block and everyone in it go up in flames, and magic was to blame. Rhoswen then knew that the magic world wasn't one that could be ignored. She accepted her place in the clan, and her magical training begun. With the announcement of a new Holy Grail War, the Lloyds deemed it a necessity that the Grail be recovered and secured. When such a powerful artifact is only available to the winner of a deadly competition, only the most ambitious, or the must desperate, will try. And a desperate man is a dangerous thing indeed. Rhoswen personally volunteered for the position of being the one to attempt to obtain and secure the Grail. She knows firsthand the destruction that magical artifacts can cause when in the wrong hands, and allowing the Grail to fall into the possession of a potentially dangerous mage is a risk that she will not take. Rhoswen has no wish, or rather she wishes for the Grail to be in safe hands. If she were the one to win the War, she would secure the Grail and return it to her clan, who would decide the next course of action. If her Servant were to survive to the end along with her, Rhoswen would not hesitate to order her Servant to kill himself, so that she may retrieve the Grail unchallenged. Personality Rhoswen is quiet, focused, and determined. Having overcome her initial opposition to her family's activities long ago, she now wholeheartedly believes in the cause of protecting the world from dangerous magi. She has nothing but contempt for her fellow competitors, who she believes are motivated purely out of greed. Relationship with Servant Samson was actually not the Servant Rhoswen intended to summon at all. Out of respect for her pagan heritage, she wished to summon the Gallic hero Vercingetorix to fight for her, and she was sorely disappointed when she summoned Samson, a man of Jewish faith, by accident. Although disappointed with this outcome, Rhoswen is determined to make the best of what she has. She is patient in her dealings with him, and does her best to keep him calm when his battle rage is not required. However, because Samson's blatant distrust of her, and the fact that she frequently make mental comparisons between Samson and Vercingetorix, the war will push her patience to the limit. Strategy Rhoswen is crafty and cunning, preferring to remain out of a full-on fight until she knows the circumstances are in her favor. She sees no shame in retreating if this is not the case, which puts her at odds with Samson and his more head-on approach. Her goal in dealing with any foe is to test the waters a little to learn what her opponent's skills and strengths are, and then to figure out a method to nullify those advantages, before unleashing her Servant when the time is right. She is very cautious, and is unlikely to take any risks that might put the success of her mission in jeopardy. Abilities Magecraft *'Earth Elemental Magecraft': The magi of the Lloyd clan have always been adept in various forms of magic relating to the natural world. Rhoswen's particular form of magic focuses on the manipulation of natural minerals and metals. This can be applied in a variety of different ways, including but not limited to: **Creating platforms and barriers **Binding stone to her clothing to create armor **Creating storms of fast-moving shrapnel *Sensing approaching foes through vibrations in the ground **Covering herself with material to form camouflage Physical Weapons * Ichaival: Among the Lloyd clan's collection of magical artifacts is the Mystic Code Ichaival, named for the legendary bow of the Germanic god Odin. As it will be used for a just cause, the clan's elders have deemed it appropriate for Rhoswen to use the bow in the Grail War. Ichaival is unique in that, with every shot, it fires ten arrows. The ten arrows can be fired in a stream, one after the other, or in a wide spread, depending on the will of the user. It requires no physical arrows, as a knocked arrow will manifest as soon as the bowstring is pulled. * Athame: Rhoswen also has an athame, or a black-handeled knife of pagan origin. It is about 5" long and double-edged. Rhoswen mainly uses it for utilitarian purposes, but it can make an effective weapon in a pinch, such as at close ranges when there is not enough natural material for her to utilize effectively. Category:Fate/Global War